


протяни руку, проберись мне под кожу

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hate to Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джебому нужно, чтобы кто-то притворился его бойфрендом, а Джексон любит пожрать на халяву.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	протяни руку, проберись мне под кожу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reach out, slither under my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032669) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Это серьезная проблема! Почему вы все ржете? — кричит Джебом. Он может чувствовать, как выдвигается вперед его челюсть, прекрасно понимая, что это заставляет окружающих смеяться только сильнее.

— Потому что это истерически смешно? — умудряется выдавить из себя Бэмбэм между приступами удушающего хохота. Рядом с ним Югем и Ендже согнулись пополам от смеха; Марк хихикает, и даже Джинен смеется странным неестественным смехом, как каждый раз, когда Джебом делает какую-нибудь глупость.

— А вот и нет! — настаивает Джебом, и Ендже начинает по-настоящему плакать от смеха.

— Давай по порядку. Ты сказал Енхену, что встречаешься с кем-то, так как тот пожаловался, что его бросили перед экзаменом и поэтому он получил всего лишь 92 балла. И тебя это так задело, что ты выдумал себе вторую половинку. Но на самом деле ты жалок и одинок, — медленно произносит Марк и снова начинает хихикать.

— Да! Именно это и произошло! Что такого-то? — на этот моменте Джинену приходится покинуть комнату. — Почему один из вас не может сделать вид, что мы встречаемся?

— У меня есть девушка? — говорит Марк.

— Она будет не против! — восклицает Джебом.

— Эмм, мне кажется, будет, — возражает Марк, и Джебом тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну хорошо. Марк отпадает, и Ендже, наверное, тоже, потому что ты же пытаешься пригласить ту девушку на свидание, — вспоминает Джебом, и Ендже кивает. — Джинен-а? — кричит он в сторону кухни.

— Мне слишком многое известно о тебе, чтобы встречаться с тобой даже понарошку. Я бы все время вспоминал тот раз, когда ты сожрал слишком много сахарной ваты и позвонил мне, потому что не мог вылезти из сортира... — кричит Джинен ему в ответ, и Джебом вынужден его заткнуть.

— Ладно! Хорошо! — сердито орет он.

— У тебя вздулась вена на лбу, — говорит Ендже.

— Вы все бесполезны, — стонет Джебом. — Где я найду кого-нибудь, кто может притвориться, что встречается со мной?

— Ты даже не попытался попросить меня, — говорит Бэмбэм.

— Ага, потому что у него есть стандарты, — отвечает ему Ендже.

— Вы с Гем-ой слишком молоды.

— Ты не такой уж страшненький, хен, — предлагает Югем. — Наверняка найдется кто-то, кого бы ты мог попросить.

— Отъебись, — огрызается Джебом и пытается не дуться.

— Что насчет Джексона? — протяжно спрашивает Марк, будто его посетила лучшая идея на свете. Джебом изо всех сил старается сдержать собственный смех. 

— Джексон — это Джексон Ван? Твой друг Джексон Ван? Тот Джексон? — переспрашивает он, потому что Марк не может иметь в виду того, о ком Джебом думает.

— Ну да? — отвечает Марк. Джебом действительно хохочет, и все вокруг смотрят на него с легким беспокойством.

— Ни за что. Ни за что, — повторяет он между приступами безумного смеха.

— Почему нет? Он сейчас ни с кем не встречается, — говорит Ендже.

— Буквально никто не поверит, что мы встречаемся, — объясняет Джебом.

— Да, но поэтому это и гениально, — задумчиво объясняет Марк. — Это так невероятно, что люди просто обязаны будут в это поверить.

— Э?

— Вы настолько маловероятная пара, что люди решат, что вы реально встречаетесь. Что вдруг, бац! И вы нашли что-то общее. Мол, противоположности притягиваются и все такое.

— А в словах Марка есть смысл, — вмешивается Джинен, неожиданно появившийся из кухни с едой на всех.

— Нет, не имеют. Он несет чушь как обычно, — говорит Бэмбэм, и ему приходится спрыгнуть со стула, чтобы увернуться от летящего в него учебника. — Господи Боже! Это была шутка.

— Надеюсь, — угрожает ему Марк. — Я поговорю с Джексоном ради тебя.

\--

Джебом в отчаянии. Его вредность не знает границ. Именно поэтому он сейчас ждет Джексона у входа на философский факультет. Другой причины нет и быть не может.

Вот только он не знает, почему Джексон решил встретиться с ним именно здесь — ведь они оба учатся не на философском.

— Эй, — говорит Джексон, подкатывая к Джебому. Джебом усилием воли игнорирует то, какой он красивый.

— Эй, — сухо отвечает он.

— Говорят, тебе нужен кто-то, кто может сделать вид, что встречается с тобой, — говорит Джексон, для пущего эффекта спуская свои солнечные очки к кончику носа, чтобы посмотреть на Джебома.

— Нет, не нужен, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавливает из себя Джебом.

— А, ясно. Все потому что у тебя есть длинная очередь из любовников на выбор, — Джебом одаряет его выразительным взглядом. — Ну ладно, хорошо! Ты умеешь торговаться, но я прикинусь твоим бойфрендом, а в обмен ты будешь меня кормить.

— Что?

— Ты будешь покупать мне еду, а я сделаю вид, что мы встречаемся, — снова объясняет Джексон, надевая очки обратно. — Пошли, мы начинаем прямо сейчас. Я хочу мороженое.

\--

— Так это все потому что ты уже несколько лет соревнуешься с кем-то из-за оценок? — спрашивает Джексон, облизывая мороженое. Джебом не смотрит на его язык. Нет-нет.

— Все сложно, — отвечает он. Потому что это правда! Они с Енхеном соревнуются за первое место в их потоке с первого курса.

— Совсем нет. Но так даже проще. Все, что нам нужно, это вести себя как парочка в универе. 

Джебом моргает.

— Ты сделаешь это ради меня?

— Я уже сказал тебе, что сделаю. А теперь, не проводишь ли ты меня до моей пары?

\--

— Слышал, вы с Джексоном встретились на днях, — произносит Марк со слегка пугающей улыбочкой на лице.

— Мы пришли к взаимному пониманию, — равнодушно отвечает Джебом.

— У меня хорошее чувство, — говорит Югем. — Для тебя это идеальный шанс поближе узнать Джексона-хена!

— Я и так нормального его знаю. И мы не ладим. Но это неважно.

— Ага.

— Так почему ты согласился делать вид, что вы встречаетесь? — спрашивает Джинен.

— Потому что я был в отчаянии!

— Детка, кто бы что ни говорил, я считаю твое отчаяние очень милым, — произносит кто-то, и неожиданно рука обнимает Джебома за плечи, а на его грудь ложится чья-то голова. Джебом вдыхает аромат Диор Саваж — это точно Джексон.

— Джексон-хен! — Бэмбэм и Югем бросаются на него, заставляя Джексона отцепиться от Джебома.

Аромат его одеколона остается.

\--

— Что на тебе надето? — однажды утром спрашивает Джебом, когда они с Джексоном завтракают перед началом пар. Они начали есть вместе три раза в неделю и без исключений проводят все эти приемы пищи в постоянных склоках.

— Спортивный костюм?

— Но почему ты его носишь?

— Потому что, в отличие от кое-кого другого в нашей паре, у меня есть чувство вкуса, — чинно отвечает Джексон. — Мы встречаемся, но это не значит, что ты можешь указывать, что мне носить, — он замолкает. — Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы мы носили парные…

— Нет. Боже. Нет, — торопится сказать Джебом, представляя их с Джексоном в одинаковых спортивных костюмах и шапках.

— Нам бы пошло, — говорит Джексон. — Мы оба классно выглядим.

— Нет, — ставит точку в этом разговоре Джебом, засунув кимпаб Джексону в рот.

\--

— На вас что, парные костюмы? — с нотками отвращения в голосе спрашивает Бэмбэм.

— Да, — с восторгом отвечает Джексон.

— Нет. Мы просто случайно надели одно и то же сегодня, — объясняет Джебом, потому что и правда их сегодняшние наряды, состоящие из серых худи, черных джинсов и черных кед, действительно опасно близко подходят под определение “парных костюмов”.

— Он врет. Ему нравится.

— Неправда, — отвечает Джебом, но каким-то образом его мозг представляет Джексона, который мог бы носить его одежду. Джексон немного ниже и уже в плечах, так что рубашки Джебома бы с него свисали, были бы слишком свободны. Это было бы…

— Правда же, Джебом-и? — милым голосом спрашивает Джексон, прерывая опасный поток мыслей Джебома, его глаза сверкают, как у какого-нибудь персонажа из гребанного аниме. Джебом качает головой. Джексон не романтический интерес, с которым они будут ругаться двадцать эпизодов подряд, прежде чем влюбятся друг в друга.

— Мм, да, — отвечает Джебом, и Джексон с торжествующим видом поворачивается обратно к собравшимся.

— Видите! Я же говорил, что он хочет сочетаться со мной каждый день.

Вот же блять.

\--

— Джебом-и! — ноет Джексон, и Джебом вскидывает голову на звук.

— Ммм. Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Вау. Это самая отвратительная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, — комментирует Югем, переводя странный взгляд с Джексона на Джебома.

— Давай сделаем селку вместе, — требует Джексон, и несмотря на тяжелые вздохи, Джебом все же наклоняется, пока их лбы не прикасаются друг к другу для фото.

— Мне кажется, меня только что стошнило, — говорит Ендже. — Я пошел.

— Я с тобой, — говорит Югем и разве что не убегает вслед за Ендже.

— Что в них вселилось? — спрашивает Джебом, пока Джексон играется с фильтрами на своем телефоне. — Пришли мне фотку. Я поставлю ее на экран блокировки.

\--

Марк застает их врасплох, когда они вечером смотрят фильм. Джексон любит экшены, и в итоге Джебом к ним привыкает, хотя бы потому что теперь к концу фильма они всегда обнимаются.

— Вы же знаете, что здесь больше никого нет, верно? — лениво спрашивает их Марк.

— Ага, — отвечает Джебом, свернувшийся вокруг Джексона на диване.

— Ну хорошо. Раз вы знаете. Я в магаз.

— О! Можешь купить побольше пельмешек со свининой и овощами? У нас кончились, а Джексон их любит.

— Это было худшее решение в моей жизни, — пустым голосом отвечает Марк, разворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Джебом задумчиво мычит и возвращается к обнимашкам с Джексоном.

\--

Джебом идет на организованное политологическим факультетом мероприятие и пытается избежать разговора с его профессором статистики — каким-то образом все еще одетый в нечто, похожее на то, что носит Джексон. Ему удалось убедить его в том, что им не нужно всегда носить одинаковые наряды (есть ограниченное количество бейсболок в неделю, которые Джебом может вынести), так что сегодня их одежда просто одного цвета.

На горизонте появляется болтающий с Дже Енхен, и Джебом замирает.

— Вот оно. Тот самый момент! — шипит он Джексону на ухо.

— Почему у тебя такие большие глаза? Ты в порядке? — спрашивает искренне обеспокоенный Джексон.

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — даже не попытавшись скрыть отчаяние в голосе, отвечает Джебом.

— Эмм, — выдавливает из себя Джексон, но Джебом уже его целует.

Губы Джексона мягче, чем Джебом предполагал, и он жалеет, что не намазался гигиенической помадой заранее. Джексон быстро схватывает, что происходит, легко целует Джебома в ответ, как будто они делали так уже бесчисленное количество раз, и это не их первый поцелуй.

Джебом знает, что они будут выглядеть естественнее, если он будет прикасаться к Джексону, а не просто целовать его. Одной рукой он залезает Джексону под майку на спине, а вторую кладет на его бицепс. Мускулы Джексона классно выглядят в этой майке, но на ощупь они еще круче. Джексон отвечает тем же: притягивает к себе Джебома, чтобы они могли прижаться друг другу, так близко, что Джебом боится, что Джексон почувствует его быстро бьющееся сердце.

Джексон первым углубляет поцелуй, легко захватывая контроль, и Джебом ему позволяет. Руки Джебома изучают грудь Джексона, и из нее вырывается звук, отдающий прямиком Джебому в член.

— Как у тебя так хорошо это получается? — полуговорит-полустонет Джебом, пока Джексон выцеловывает дорожку вниз по его шее.

— Все для тебя, — бессмысленно отвечает Джексон, а затем снова целует Джебома, так что тот не может ничего добавить.

Джебом не знает, сколько еще это продолжается, вот только он приходит в себя, оказавшись в туалете в закутке, где они лениво продолжают целоваться.

— Эй, а вы видели… погодите, вы все еще здесь? — спрашивает их озадаченный Марк. 

— Ага, — глубоким голосом отвечает Джексон. “Секси”, решает мозг Джебома.

— Фу, — отвечает Марк, а значит, Джебом произнес это вслух. — Я пришел узнать, не хочет ли Джексон…

— Не хочет, — отвечает за него Джебом, сжимая кольцо рук вокруг Джексона, так что тот не может вырваться из его объятий. Джексон хихикает. Марк выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Он может ответить за себя, — протяжно говорит Марк.

— Я присоединюсь к тебе через пять минут, — обещает Джексон, игнорируя несчастные звуки, издаваемые Джебомом.

\--

Джексон подходит к столу, за которым Джебом читает учебник перед консультацией, и садится ему прямо на колени, обнимая руками Джебома.

— Слезь с меня! — протестует Джебом.

— Мы встречаемся, — поясняет Джексон, как будто Джебом тупой.

— Мы делаем вид, что встречаемся, — поправляет Джебом.

— Ага. И прямо сейчас мы делаем вид, — говорит Джексон и гладит Джебома по волосам в подтверждение своих слов. Джебом жалеет, что однажды признался Джексону, что ему это нравится. Но с другой стороны, ему реально нравится. — Что ты читаешь?

— Теорию для консультации.

— Звучит весело. Ладно, мне пора. Я встречаюсь с профессором по поводу моего эссе.

— Но я считал, что ты хорошо написал то эссе, — нахмурившись, спрашивает Джебом.

— Так и было. Он хочет, чтобы я его сократил и отправил в факультетский журнал.

— Что? Это же здорово!

— Я знаю, — говорит Джексон с улыбкой, а потом наклоняется и мягко целует Джебома, прекращая поцелуй до того, как тот успевает среагировать. — Увидимся позже?

— Ага. Я думаю, вечером суши? — Джексон посылает ему широкую ухмылку и исчезает.

\--

— Енхен сбежал с той вечеринки через пять минут после ее начала, тебе не надо было целовать Джексона так долго, — говорит Джинен.

— Ээ.

— Не тупи, хен. Я знаю, что он тебе нравится.

\--

Если бы Джебом был хорошим человеком, он бы избегал Джексона. Или если бы он был сильнее. Но в нем нет ни того, ни другого, поэтому он продолжает встречаться с Джексоном, проводит с ним все так же много времени и влюбляется в него еще больше, чем он мог себе представить. Джексон не просто красивый, он внимательный, добрый, смешной и очень много работает. Так что их совместные приемы пищи продолжаются. И поцелуи. И вечерние просмотры фильмов, свидания в кофейнях, совместная учеба и даже тренировки.

И пофиг.

\--

Они сидят в комнате Джексона, когда Джебом решается сделать первый шаг. Они целуются, и в какой-то момент Джексон теряет рубашку. Ну, или это Джебом снимает ее с него. В любом случае. У Джексона стоит, и у Джебома тоже. Нет причин не помочь друг другу. Так что Джебом протягивает руку вниз, чтобы пощупать член Джексона сквозь его штаны.

— Джебом-а, — стонет Джексон.

— Это я, — подтверждает Джебом.

— Джебом-а, прекрати, — повторяет Джексон и убирает руку Джебома со своего члена.

— Почему? — практически плачет Джебом.

— Потому что я не могу этим заниматься, если мы просто притворяемся, — неожиданно засмущавшись, объясняет Джексон.

— Но мы не притворяемся, — говорит Джебом.

— А вот и да, — говорит Джексон.

— Нет…

— Ты можешь заткнуться хотя бы на пару секунд? — рычит на него Джексон, и Джебом отшатывается. — Ты когда-нибудь думал, может, ты действительно мне нравишься?

— Что?

— Боже милостивый, — стонет Джексон с видом, будто мечтает, чтобы земля проглотила его прямо на месте.

— Но почему? — совершенно запутавшись, спрашивает Джебом. — Я всегда был к тебе груб, пока мы не начали все это.

— Это часть твоего очарования, — выпаливает Джексон. — Ну, ты знаешь, суровый, но заботливый такой.

— Серьезно? — выплевывает Джебом.

— Да. Как это ни прискорбно, — подтверждает Джексон.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да. Мы это уже установили. Это ты, кто… — Джебом насильно обнимает Джексона так крепко, что его лицо впечатывается в джебомово плечо и он умолкает.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — шепчет Джебом ему на ухо.

— Что? С каких это пор? — спрашивает Джексон, и Джебом хочет смеяться.

— С тех пор, как ты заставил меня носить одинаковые костюмы, — признается Джебом.

— Ха! Я знал, что они тебе нравятся! — с довольной улыбкой на лице говорит Джексон. Джебому хочется сцеловать ее с его лица, и он так и поступает.

\--

— Слушайте, уже прошло несколько месяцев, — говорит Бэмбэм. — Наверное, вы уже можете прекратить.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джексон и продолжает целовать Джебома.

— Я им говорил уже месяц назад. Но теперь они официально встречаются или что-то такое, — говорит прячущийся за газетой Джинен.

— Что? — хором спрашивают Югем и Бэмбэм, вытаращив глаза.

— Но это ничем не отличается от того, как они встречались понарошку, — говорит Ендже.

— Эй, прекрати следить за их реакциями и обрати внимание на меня, — шепчет Джексон.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — шепчет Джебом в ответ.

— Во всем виноват Марк, — на заднем плане говорит Джинен.

— Я просто предложил! Это не моя вина! — настаивает Марк. С этого момента Джебом перестает прислушиваться к их разговору. Ему есть чем заняться.


End file.
